


Dessert

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Abuse of the tagging system, Drabble, Food Play, I honestly have no idea what this is, M/M, Okay bye, One-Shot, i really don't know how to tag this it's a mess, kind of, kind of sexual, nagirei - Freeform, nagisa is being nagisa, rei is being rei, reigisa - Freeform, this is an old fic I wrote and am posting for the hell of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice cream is yummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry I wrote this like a year ago and it's awful but I'm posting it anyway

“Mmm! This is really good! Nice idea suggesting ice cream, Rei-chan!” Nagisa took another lick at his small strawberry cone, which was mostly gone.  
“Yes, well, I did promise that we would get some if you ate the dinner I made you.” Rei glanced at his own vanilla cone, barely touched, before looking back to Nagisa. “This is just a treat, though. You can’t eat that stuff all the time; it’s not healthy.”  
“Aah, don’t be a spoilsport, Rei-chan. Who cares if it’s not healthy! It tastes good and we get plenty of exercise swimming.” The blond finished his sentence and shoved the last of the cone into his mouth. He chewed it before continuing, without swallowing, “Beshides, ish not ehen tat much.”  
“Nagisa-kun, don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s disgusting,” the taller boy scolded. He still had most of his ice cream yet to be eaten. “It doesn’t matter if you exercise if you don’t eat the right things. Your body needs lots of different…”  
Nagisa at this point stopped paying attention to his- he thought at least- overly protective boyfriend. Instead, he had focused in on the ice cream still in the bespectacled boy’s hand, which was starting to melt.  
“...and if you have too much of one thing-”  
“Are you going to finish that?” Rei blinked at Nagisa in confusion.  
“What?”  
“The ice cream, of course. It’s getting everywhere. If you’re not gonna eat it, can I?”  
The dark haired male stiffened before shouting, “Are you even listening?! It’s bad for you to-” His lecture was in vain. Nagisa had walked around the dining room table they were sitting at to Rei and brought the boy’s hands to his face, which he noted were much bigger than his own. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at the vanilla that had made its way to Rei’s long, slender fingers. Rei stopped mid-sentence and gawked at his boyfriend’s actions.  
“Hmm… it tastes good, but strawberry is better,” Nagisa remarked, then continued his ministrations.  
“I- uh… Nagisa-kun... “ Rei stumbled over his words, a heavy blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
“Yeah?” The shorter one of the two looked up intently into Rei’s dark eyes, not halting his movements, instead making them lewder by taking one of Rei’s fingers into his cold mouth and sucking on it.  
“You- you need to quit,” the butterfly swimmer said shakily, but made no effort to stop him a the blush reached his ears. Nagisa pulled away with an intentional pop and took a lick from the top of the cold treat.  
“But Rei-chan,” he started huskily, “it tastes good. You should try some.” Then, he kissed Rei’s gaping mouth, pushing his tongue along with the ice cream past the other’s lips. Rei widened his eyes in surprise as Nagisa closed his own, wrapping his thin arms around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders. Rei dropped his half-eaten cone to the table and lowered his eyelids as Nagisa straddled him in the wooden chair, but ended up just sitting in his lap. He broke the kiss to catch his breath and gazed into Rei’s now open eyes.  
“See?” He asked, now with his own blush. “I told you it was good.”


End file.
